bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Collaboration: Vatista (Under Night IN-Birth)
''Vatista 'Element:' Thunder 'Rank:' Omni 'Gender:' Female 'Summon:' "New assignment, currently contradictory to original. Standby mode is not functional. Proceeding to elimination of Void-like creatures." 'Evolution:' "I...am an Autonomic Nerve. Feelings are supposed to be repressed, but that human... you possess the same feeling as him..." 'Fusion:' "Power received differs from EXS or FLS. I shall accept it and put it to current mission usage." Stats HP: 6,512 (Base) / 6,934 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7.773 (Anima) ATK: 2,421 (Base) / 2,652 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,040 (Breaker) DEF: 2,330 (Base) / 2,845 (Lord, Anima) / 1,921 (Breaker) / 3,023 (Guardian) / 2,022 (Oracle) REC: 2,422 (Base) / 2,841 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,154 (Anima) / 2,478 (Guardian) / 3,643 (Oracle) Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: 8 Hits BB: 19 Hits / 9 BC Fill SBB: 35 Hits / 21 BC Fill UBB: 28 Hits / 30 BC Fill Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: 24 DC (3 BC per hit) BB: 34 DC (2 BC per hit) / X420% on all enemies SBB: 35 DC (1 BC per hit) / X640% on all enemies UBB: 28 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1800% on all enemies Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Snow Sisters' 75% boost to max HP, negates critical and elemental damage, damage taken may considerably restore HP (25% chance to restore 30~40% of damage received) & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn (8 BC fill) 'ES: The FLS of Servant Promise: Restriction' Considerably boosts BB gauge every turn (4 BC fill), negates DEF ignoring damage and raises max DEF value to 130000 Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: EX Mico Ruceo' 27 powerful combo Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BC efficacy (50% boost), hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (8 BC fill), hugely boosts DEF for 3 turns (180% boost) & reduces damage taken from Earth, Water types for 1 turn (10% reduction) 'SBB: Lacteus Orbis' 42 powerful combo Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts DEF relative to ATK for 3 turns (80% ATK to DEF), enormously boosts BB gauge (12 BC fill), damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge (6~8 BC when hit) and may restore HP for 3 turns (20% chance to restore 25% of damage taken) & reduces damage taken from Earth, Water types for 1 turn (10% reduction) 'UBB: Zahhisio' 50 massive combo Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (50 BC fill), enormously boosts DEF relative to ATK for 3 turns (120% ATK to DEF), enormously boosts DEF for 3 turns (350% boost) & considerably restores HP when attacked for 3 turns (restores 40% of damage taken) SP Enhancement Options #30% boost to max HP, DEF = 10 SP #Raises max HP, DEF boost to 50% = 20 SP '[Unlock 30% boost to max HP, DEF]' #Damage taken may slightly restore HP (25% chance to restore 15%~20% of damage taken) = 10 SP #Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (1~3 BC fill) = 15 SP #Adds huge BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to SBB (8 BC fill) = 10 SP #Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect (+ 2 BC) = 15 SP #Enhances BB/SBB's Water, Earth types damage reduction effect (+5%) = 20 SP #Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts Vatista is a character from the fighting game '''Under Night IN-Birth'. No lore has been made to her to avoid spoilers. I can't play Vatista no matter how much I try... I don't like hold command characters that much, comboing well with them seems like an impossible mission for me. Still, she fits to have a BF counterpart. I decided to make her a little more Becstain-style, except she's more defensive and has no offensive related buffs. I think it fits Vatista well. Alrighty, time for the poll! If Vatista was a summonable Unit right now, would you summon her? Huh? Is that Vatista? I want her. I'm gonna steal her from the Gate! Oh look, it's a new collab. Let's see what I can get here. Eh, not interested in mediocrity. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts